Buhara
Buhara (ブハラ) is a Gourmet Hunter. Alongside his female friend Menchi, he is one of two proctors presiding the second phase of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background Not much about his early past is known. Not even about his childhood or birthday. Personality Buhara has shown to have an easy going nature that greatly contrasts with Menchi's highly own selective one. However, he also has a tricky side, by telling the examinees they could capture any kind of boar while the only species living in the site of the test is the most dangerous one in the world. He enjoys eating food, however he can't stand not being able to eat food during an exam that is run by him. He also hates it when Menchi tries to strangle him. However he enjoys giving Hunters a hard tough hint. He also doesn't know how to sense bloodlust. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series, Buhara is a hulking figure with a large potbelly, and an even larger appetite. He is capable of consuming large amounts of food more than his own body weight. He has dark pale skin, dark black hair, black eyes and bushy black eyebrows. He wears a dark green short sleeve t shirt, and light green pants. It's unknown what type of footwear he wears with his outfit attire. :2011 In the 2011 anime series, Buhara is a hulking figure with a large potbelly, and an even larger appetite. He is capable of consuming large amounts of food more than his own body weight. He has light pale skin, black hair, black eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a yellow long sleeve shirt and long black pants. It's unknown what type of footwear he wears with his outfit attire. Abilities Nen He possibly knows how to use Nen. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc When Menchi and Buhara both act as the next examiners for the 2nd Phase of the Exam. Absolutely ravenous, Buhara declared that he desired roast pork and the pigs needed to make the dish were said to be found in the Visca Forest Preserve. Surprisingly enough 70 out of the 148 examinees manage to get and prepare a roast pork dish for Buhara. Satisfied with the all of the roast pigs, Buhara passes all 70 examinees. Menchi however disapproved of Buhara's handling of the part of the phase announces that Sushi will be the dish that the examinees will have to prepare for her. Buhara questions Menchi's choice, by thinking that her bad habit might come into play, and it does as she fails all seventy examinees. While Menchi contacts Beans, Buhara tries to reason with her, but still she fails all of the examinees. This causes one of the examinees Todo to try, and retaliate against Menchi, but is stopped by Buhara sending him flying into a wall with a single palm thrust. When asked by Menchi why he did it, Buhara responds, if he didn't stop him Menchi would have killed him. After the 2nd Phase of the Exam, Buhara, Menchi, and Satotz all enjoy a meal together and chat about the examinees that year. When asked what examinee Buhara favored the most, he had chose Hisoka. He details after Menchi lost her temper, he exerted a massive amount of negative energy. Soon after the 4th Phase of the Exam the examiners enjoy a meal with Netero and question what he has in store for the Final Phase of the Exam. Netero informs them he'll have the examinees have unusual fights. When Netero finishes up the template of who the examinees will fight and shows it to the examiners, Buhara questions if he's serious. Netero seemingly serious says that he is. The next day Buhara and the other examiners oversee the Final Phase of the Exam and the Final Phase of the Exam, attends the debate held after it arguing if Illumi somehow manipulated his younger brother Killua into killing Bodoro. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Buhara and Menchi are later on seen participating in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, and in the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Including the Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Quotes *I want food *Don't be in too much of a rush Relationships 'Menchi' He gets along very well with her. But he is scare of her when she gets real angry. 'Hisoka Morow' He likes how he fights in a battle. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *For the English version, til this very day it is unknown and is a mystery who voiced him in the 1999 HxH series. *He hasn't appeared in any Hunter x Hunter films yet. *It's unknown how he became a hunter and his last name is a complete mystery. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Keiji Takahashi (1999 anime series), Junichi Kanemaru (2011 anime series) *'English' : ??? (1999 anime series), Tom Fahn (2011 anime series) Gallery Buhara 99.png|Buhara is very hungry as all he wants to eat is just roast pork Category:Characters Category:Males